137079-can-we-see-the-metrics-carbine-uses-to-measure-improved-play-experience
Content ---- Excuse me? I'm interested in something, I ask about it, and I'm 'self important'? | |} ---- People never cease to amaze me in their self-importance. | |} ---- ---- I'm going to give you my individual story because it isn't influenced by emotion, despite what you feel. I have sat in queue at times, I have gotten in at times almost immediately and this is mostly after their most recent fixes. With those fixes though, apparently other people were able to get in as well though because input lag was a struggle so I chose to go to Entity 2 to play. The game was pretty lag free there and haven't had queue times yet, though I give it more time before making a decision on that for my experience on Entity 2. There's the facts, no emotion. | |} ---- ---- How is this internal information? They asked for or recorded feedback in some way, and they even told us the results of it. Making a polite request to see the metrics that they used seems very reasonable. I don't understand how this is any of your concern, sir, and I politely ask that you stop your personal attacks against me. | |} ---- The problem is, from a statistical standpoint, it's difficult if not impossible to collect enough data in this medium. I appreciate your personal experience, and the personal experience of others, but incredibly large numbers are required to draw these kinds of conclusions. Thank you for your story though. Edited October 4, 2015 by MewCat | |} ---- I think the main problem with your request however is that most of that information only comes during quarterly conference calls. Also, the forums and reddit aren't exactly a good place to gauge state-of-the-game affairs because the forums will only be filled by people who are A: having problems or B: people who are otherwise unable to play, while anyone else is in the game and currently playing or trying to play, so I can totally understand why you would want the information directly from the "horses mouth" but it's unlikely we'll see that. I feel the most we will have is our own personal experiences to count on. | |} ---- This is why I'm particularly interested. I've studied every NCSoft filing for the past few years, and never had I seen any kind of feedback reporting this granular. A day by day, region by region user experience gathering exercise hasn't ever been hinted at, not even during the launch of Wildstar last year. So you can see why this is rather exciting, from a statistical standpoint. I hope that Carbine does us the kindness of releasing these numbers. | |} ---- Actually, both the forums here as well as the major forums elsewhere do not seem to follow the pattern you set out. They have a balance of topics, and even seem to be trending towards positive topics. I do hope that they comply with this request, it would be most interesting. | |} ---- ---- If it's not covered in the 10k, and quarterly call, you're not going to get that information. | |} ---- ---- This doesn't further the discussion in any bit, but is it bad that the first thing I think of when I read the OPs request was "Omg. It's the Hilary Clinton email scandal all over again!" But, I guess I can kind of see why people would want to see the info. It's a matter of peace of mind. | |} ---- First of all, it's up to them what they tell you and what they don't tell you. They aren't beholden to you in any way, shape, or form to disclose that information, nor should they be expected to. Secondly, you can make as polite as a request as humanly possible. Doesn't change the fact that internal corporate information is just that, internal, and it is absolutely unreasonable to expect them to disclose it to you. Thirdly, it's my concern the moment you posted it on a public internet forum, and expecting nobody to respond to it is again....unreasonable. | |} ---- I never implied they had any obligation, this was a simple request. | |} ---- I never said they had a requirement, I made a polite request. And I had hoped that, if this information was publicly available, people would point me to the link with the statistics that they used. And if it was not I was hoping that it would catch the attention of one of the Carbine representatives who might have that data. What is unreasonable is that someone trying to learn, someone asking for a source of data, is called 'self important' and attacked. That's just wrong. | |} ---- I just love statistics and would like to correlate the metrics they used with regional data, the duration of server uptime, etc. Data is beautiful. | |} ---- Well Mew, most people know this, but all information not legally required to be provided by a company is generally considered "proprietary". You might have heard of the term "trade secrets" used similarly. Generally speaking, companies will almost never divulge proprietary information unless absolutely legally necessary. I'm sure most replies that seemed shocked you even asked for such proprietary data were simply for that reason. Sorry you felt attacked, maybe some posters were attacking you, but corporate espionage is a serious problem for companies. | |} ---- Generally speaking, if a company is posting about the results of a survey, they'll also release at least some base statistics such as the number of people polled and the general categories of results. This would be the information seen at the bottom of a chart that reads something like: Sample size 2048 customers, October 2015, within the continental US. At minimum, that amount of data isn't proprietary, it's the norm released to give scope to the results of such a poll. When a company says 'something got better' and someone asks, 'how much better', it isn't an attack on their intellectual property. It's a reasonable question given the claim and their willingness to make the results of that polling public. It certainly can't be construed as espionage, or an attack. | |} ----